1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk drive that uses a head to read and write data from and to a disk, and in particular, to a disk drive that sets an offset between a track position specified by a command from a host and a target position at which the head is to be actually positioned, as well as a head positioning method used for this disk drive.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hard disk drive is well known as a disk drive that uses disks (disk media) as recording media. In general, a plurality of concentric servo tracks are arranged on a recording surface of a disk. The pitch of the servo tracks on the disk is fixed. Servo information is pre-written in each servo track discretely at equal intervals in the circumferential direction of the disk. The servo information pre-written in the disk is called embedded servo. The servo information is a kind of positional information, also called a servo pattern, and contains address code and burst signals. The address code contains a cylinder code (cylinder number). The cylinder code indicates a cylinder position on the disk at which the corresponding servo information is written. The burst signal is also called a position error signal, and it indicates information (position error) on the position of the head relative to the cylinder (servo track) in which the corresponding servo information is written. The cylinder code in the servo information is a value that varies with the consecutive servo tracks (in general, the respective servo tracks have different values).
If a host utilizing the hard disk drive provides a read/write command to the drive, the position of a target track on the disk specified by this command is calculated. Then, head positioning control is carried out on the basis of the servo information read by the head. This control allows the head to be positioned at the target position (in the radial direction of the disk). In this state, the head reads or writes data from or to the disk. In this case, the tracks in which the head writes data coincide with the servo tracks. The pitch of the tracks (track pitch) is fixed.
The heads of recent hard disk drives are mainly of a composite type. The composite head is composed of a read head (read element) and a write head (write element) separately formed on the same slider. With a hard disk drive comprising such a composite head, the signal to noise ratio of a read signal (reproduction signal) is degraded if the head has a large azimuth angle. This is because crosstalk may occur, in which data recorded in a track on the disk is deleted by writing data in adjacent tracks.
Thus, techniques have hitherto been proposed which suppress the adverse effects of crosstalk. For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 10-255201 describes a technique of dividing the recording surface on the disk into areas with a large azimuth angle and areas with a small azimuth angle. The technique (hereinafter referred to as the prior art) described in this publication arranges servo tracks in each area, the tracks having a track pitch unique to that area. Specifically, in the prior art, servo information is written using different track pitches for the areas with the large azimuth angle and for the areas with the small azimuth angle.
Thus, in the prior art, in order to suppress the adverse effects of crosstalk resulting from the large azimuth angle of the head, it is necessary to write servo information using different track pitches for the respective areas into which the recording surface has been divided on the basis of a difference in azimuth angle. However, the length (known as the head width) of the head in the radial direction of the disk varies with the head. Crosstalk may also occur if the width (write width) over which data is actually written varies owing to the variation in head width. In this case, different track pitches must be used to write servo information in the respective areas on the disk into which the recording surface is divided, also taking the variation in head width into account.